Clip from Too Many Faces
by dawn-roulette
Summary: I'm writing a book called Too Many Faces...this is a clip..a bit of romance xD enjoy...Dalex..DallasxAlex


**AN:This is a clip of my book. These are my OCs from my book in which I may or may not post on FanFiction. But anyway this is just a cute thing between two of some minor characters named Alex and Dallas. Blake's little brother (Blake is a main character), and his friend. Review telling me if you want the book on FanFiction! :)**

Dallas's POV

"Rain, Rain, Go Away," I sang. "If you come back again, I'll kick your ass!" I twirled as I walked down the side walk but the empty elementary school. It was summer, in Oregon. Peachy weather we're having. With all this rain and such. Three days of freaking nice weather! Thanks Mom and Dad I just looooove living here! Florida was 10 times better! Sorry about that out burst. I'm just one real happy girl. Major sarcasm.

"Dallas!" I heard a semi-familiar voice from behind me. I gripped the umbrella handle and turned around. I smiled. It was Alexander.

"What's up Alex?" I asked, trying to hid my blushing cheeks.

"Rain, like all ways," Alex said smirking.

I shoved him playfully. "What are you doing in town, in this weather?"

"Coffee," He said, voice dead-panned. "You?"

"Same. Oh, and the fact my mom dropped me off here and told be to make something of my life for the next five hours."

"Oh what hour you on?" He asked. I raised the umbrella a bit so he didn't have to bench over so much.

"Not even thirty minutes," I smiled. "But I have a feeling things are about to get more interesting," I mused.

"Oh? Really now?" He smirked, wiggling his eye brows. I noticed he was listening to his iPod, I snatch the other ear bud and stuck it in my ear. I immediately beamed a huge grin.

"Rise Against, Prayer of the Refuge," I said, informing him that I had recognized the song.

"Very good princess," Alex chuckled patting me on the head. Princess was my nickname in the group. I was the only one a nickname that wasn't a shortened form of my real name. I was special like that. Of course.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"What the Hell?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"No clue," I said looking down.

"Sometimes I wonder if your all there," Alex said shaking his head.

I bumped his hip with mine.

"You are just so physical today? Aren't you?"

"I can't tell if your being prevented or serious."

"I have a lot to teach you then," Alex say wagging a finger at me like a scolding mother.

"Oh please no," I begged.

"No. Right here, right now," He put a large hand on my shoulder, stopping me from my even paced walking.

"So when I say-MMHHM" I covered his mouth with my hand until I felt something soft, wet, squishy touch my hand. I jerked it away fast and wiped the spit of my hand onto my jeans.

"Your disgusting!" I stretched at him.

"You like it!" He purred back in a devilishly seductive voice. I just rolled my eyes, attempting not the be sucked into his game.

"Suuurrreeeee..." I said sarcasm piercing every syllable.

"You just don't like me, do you?" Alex asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well I mean.." His voice trailed off.

I cocked my head to the side, completing the confused look.

"Do you like fighting with me?" He sputtered.

"I like flirting with you if that's what you mean," I responded bluntly.

"Oh?" His pinkish, tanish lips closed together in deep thought. I good look for him.

"You look good when your thinking," I giggled, breaking him out of his trance.

"You're such a easy tease!"

"Replay that sentence in your head," I smirked. "does that make any sense to you?"

"well, umm," Alex bit his lip.

"Exactly," I giggled and continued to walk, twirling with my umbrella like I saw in some movie once.

"Having fun there?" He chuckled.

"Absolutely!" I drew out each syllable for dramatic effect.

Then all of the sudden I felt Alex's strong arms wrap around my waist and tackle me to the soft grass on the front lawn of the elementary school.

I giggled uncontrollably until I looked up into Alex's eyes. There was something there, something I had never seen in his eyes before. The unbelievably blue eyes always held pain and sorrow, this time it was some kind of joy. I had always liked Alex's crystal blue greens better than Blake's green and gold speckled ones. It set Alex aside from his brother.

He flipped his long shoulder length black hair out of his face.

"And you say I'm the physical one," I said, a bubbly smile overwhelming my normally closed off looking face.

"Well then," Alex mused. A smile on his face also. Uncharacteristic of him. Looking up into is eyes I felt as though I was in a trance, like it was just him and me in this world, and the by passers weren't giving us weird looks, a teenage boy laying on top of a teenage girl on the front lawn of a school isn't all that weird in this town!

I knew what Alex was thinking now. He leaned in and ever so gently kissed me. I felt a weird tingling sensation every where he touched me. Fire works expoled in my head when I realized that he had kissed me.

Alex pulled away leaving me wanting more. "You still want coffee?"

I smirked. "Ass hole,"

"I love you," He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, my leg's falling asleep," He stood up and so did I and we started off down the large hill to get coffee. I could have died happy right then and there. Little did I know death was closer than I thought I was.


End file.
